


thunderstorms

by sonchaesyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for jan the jeongtzu supremacist, jeongyeon curses in this, jihyo would not approve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonchaesyoung/pseuds/sonchaesyoung
Summary: where tzuyu's a big ol baby who is scared of thunderstorms and jeongyeon makes her feel the safest.





	thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend and the only jeongtzu shipper I know, @jannietimmie <3  
> we're even now, btw

Tzuyu didn’t know how Chaeyoung could sleep through such a loud night. The sky was crackling with thunder every five minutes and it made Tzuyu feel more awake each time. Dahyun, being the heavy sleeper she is, was also contently snoozing away on her bottom bunk. At the moment, Tzuyu needed someone, but she didn’t want to wake the girls from their well-deserved sleep.

Gathering up her puppy patterned blanket and matching pillow, she ventured into the living room of the dorm. Most of the girls were still at their schedule – Jihyo mentioned in the group chat they might not be home before 3 a.m., so the other girls could eat up and go to sleep without waiting for the rest to return. A little note sat on the kitchen counter, Tzuyu immediately recognizing who the writer was from the little bunny drawings littered on the paper.

  
_Hello, my little munchkins, since most of us are going to be held up at this photoshoot for a while, you guys can bother Jeongyeon while we’re gone! No, seriously, please nag her like you all nag me when I’m at the dorm. The nerd’s probably going to be cleaning the living room or playing with Legos in her room, so ya know where to find her. Hugs and kisses, xoxo._ The letter finished with a little drawing of Nayeon’s lips and Tzuyu already felt annoyed when she imagined hearing Nayeon make all those kissy sounds.

A thud from heart of the living room made Tzuyu turn her towards its source.

“Fucking fuck fuck fuc-”, the blonde spoke, eyeing the Lego piece she just stepped on with all the hatred she could conjure up.

“She’s not here, but somehow I still think that was Nayeon’s fault.” Tzuyu spoke up from behind the couch she was leaning on, surprising the older girl in the room.

“Oh, shit, fuck, Tzuyu! You’re not asleep. I’m sorry did I wake you up? I apologize, I’ll be quieter, it’s just these damn Legos and-” Jeongyeon blubbering her apologizes to the younger girl was one of the cutest things that happened to Tzuyu recently, since she didn’t do something like that often (mostly because Jeongyeon was always right).

“No, it wasn’t you, I was already up way before you started cursing out the Legos and their mothers. Also, that’s like six dollars for the swear jar, by the way.” Tzuyu giggled, plopping down on the couch in front of Jeongyeon.

“Yeah, yeah. What Jihyo doesn’t hear, won’t hurt her and won’t cost me six dollars. Cute blanket, by the way.” Jeongyeon winked, causing Tzuyu’s cheeks to heat up slightly. Winking never worked on her when Dahyun, Sana or Nayeon did it, but somehow it was harder to deflect Jeongyeon’s flirty ones. Tzuyu watched in silence as the older girl cleaned up the mess she had made, her eyes following her every movement, waiting for the right time to say what she had wanted to for the past ten minutes. That, however, did not go unnoticed by Jeongyeon.

“Hey, Tzu? Did you perhaps want to… say something to me? You’re looking at me like my dogs do when they want something, all round-eyed and patient.” Jeongyeon joked, looking back at the girl for an answer.

  
For the most part, Tzuyu wanted to say what was bothering her outright. Something, however, was holding her back today and she couldn’t figure out why. “No, it’s just that… the thunderstorm’s pretty loud tonight.” Tzuyu sighed, avoiding eye contact with the blonde across the room.

“Wait, don’t tell me…. is our wittol baby scared of thunder?” Jeongyeon’s over-sugary baby voice was annoying during the day, when the other members were around, however Tzuyu could tolerate it now. “Oh, shut up, it’s just this thing I have…I just don’t like how loud it is.” Tzuyu pouted.

She didn’t know why but she felt so embarrassed, but making eye contact with Jeongyeon right after telling her something the other members didn’t know felt nerve-wracking for some reason. Deep inside, she knew that she could tell her friends anything and everything, but something on the surface was always holding her back from doing so. It sometimes strained her relationship with some of the girls, not being able to be as open with them as they are with her, but not with Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon was patient with her – she almost babied her like she did with her pets; always asking if she was fed, or if she slept properly, or needed any help with math homework even though she tanked all the math centered subjects she took in high school. She made her feel special – Jeongyeon’s not one to ask all the members to come over to her house for dinner, except for Momo, because of how close they are, but it surprised Tzuyu when she asked her if she would like to go out to dinner with her and her dad. It was weird, honestly, when Jeongyeon’s dad made her feel like she was going out to eat with her own dad. Or when Jeongyeon’s sister constantly fawned over how pretty Tzuyu was. It was a good kind of weird. The kind that made her feel all gooey and warm inside, and the space in her heart that was reserved for Jeongyeon grew three sizes bigger.

Lost in her thoughts, Tzuyu didn’t realize when there was a lump climbing on top of her and into her blankets, or when said weight had started tickling the girl beneath her.

“Jeong! Stop, ha, you’re going to regret this, I’m telling yo-” Jeongyeon’s tickles had gotten swifter, causing the brunette’s voice to cut off and dissolve into laughter that echoed into the soundless living room. Few seconds had passed before the tickle torment ended, Jeongyeon finally giving up when she realized her actions cost her a lot of energy too. She slumped into the gap between Tzuyu and the couch, her deep breaths syncing up with Tzuyu’s.

“What was that for?” Tzuyu playfully huffed, pretending to not have enjoyed Jeongyeon’s tickle attack on her.

“You think too much, had to snap you out of it.” Jeongyeon grinned, and Tzuyu’s stomach did backflips. Maybe she was whipped for this girl.

“The thunderstorms, they’re noisy… couldn’t sleep.” Tzuyu half yawned, trying to hide her watery eyes from the blonde.

“They are, my dogs are scared of them too. When they get frightened, I try to put on some soothing music for them, you know? So, they can block out all the thundering noises. Do you want me to do that for you? I have some noise cancelling headphones in my room, I can go get them for you, if you’d lik-”

“No.” Tzuyu deadpanned. She didn’t mean to make it to sound so assertive, but somehow it came out that way.

“No...?” Jeongyeon was confused now. Before her mind raced to any assumptions, Tzuyu cleared the currently awkward air between them.

“No… I just want you to hold me.” Tzuyu’s face was currently buried into her pillow, but Jeongyeon was positive it was tomato red right now. Not that she could say anything herself, with her own cheeks being tinted the slightest shade of red.

Hearing Tzuyu verbally ask for affection was rare. Although she had been opening up to the members more recently, Tzuyu mostly kept to herself, both mentally and physically, so that’s why Nayeon took every chance she could get to get the girl to accept her affection. Jeongyeon stared at the girl for a good minute, not understanding what to do or how to process Tzuyu’s unusual request. The more time passed with no reply from Jeongyeon, Tzuyu felt like she had royally humiliated herself with what she was assumed rejection.

“Never mind, forget I said anything at all. I’ll be going back to my be-” Tzuyu balled up her blanket, trying her best to scramble onto her feet and leave before Jeongyeon could say anything more to add to her pile of embarrassment.

As soon as one of her toes touched the ground, Tzuyu’s body was pulled back into the couch with a force she couldn’t break apart from. She felt Jeongyeon’s hand drape over her, securing a spot on her waist so that it would be hugging her midsection.

“Hey, Tzu, look at me.” Tzuyu slowly turned over, trying to avoid the older girl’s gaze. When she was fully facing Jeongyeon, her body felt like it was being pushed into the blonde’s, and soon enough, her face was buried into Jeongyeon’s neck.

“You know, it’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to feel lonely sometimes, and it’s absolutely okay to ask for affection. We all need it, no matter what form it comes in. I’m glad that…... you asked me to hug you. I was kinda surprised when I heard you ask for a hug, because I thought that you didn’t like being touched and all that. But I’m really glad, that you asked for one, and that you asked me for it. Feels like an honor, actually.” Jeongyeon joked lightheartedly, earning a punch in the arm from the brunette in her grasp.

“It happened when I was little, one of the first thunderstorms I encountered, really. It was dark and silent one minute and the next I woke up to these bright flashes of light and rumbling in the sky. I thought someone up there was mad at me, and they were out to get me or something. So, I did what any five year old did, started crying and trying to cuddle up into my parents. Soon enough, they got me Gucci, said that I wouldn’t be so lonely and scared if I had a friend with me when the thunderstorms got mean and scary. I miss him.” Jeongyeon was sure she heard a sniffle right as Tzuyu finished, and her guardian instincts told her to start rubbing circles on Tzuyu’s back.

“That’s adorable.” Jeongyeon smiled into Tzuyu’s hair, the scent of her citrus and berry shampoo enveloping her nose. That earned her a kick from the younger girl, but all she could do was laugh it off, murmuring a “go to sleep, I’m here now” before Tzuyu’s half lidded eyes closed all the way through.

Tzuyu felt safe, safe enough to go to sleep even though the thunder outside was loud as ever and she didn't have Gucci with her.

Jeongyeon was the most patient with Tzuyu, and for that, Tzuyu was thankful.


End file.
